


the worst thing that i ever did...

by bat206



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I listened to folklore, So basically, We'll see what happens - Freeform, and i had to write SOMETHING, idk i tried to write something with feeling, kara made a mistake, she just wants lena back, told from kara's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bat206/pseuds/bat206
Summary: “It’s true.”It’s not a question. She spares Winn one last glance, not responding to his realization. If he didn’t need confirmation, neither did Lena.ORthe second folklore dropped and i listened to betty, i had to write this
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	the worst thing that i ever did...

She was in Her homeroom. The first class of Her first day of senior year. Sitting by Herself. By Herself because She had denied everyone who asked to sit beside Her. That seat was reserved for Lena. Lena who was nowhere to be seen. Lena who didn’t show up to homeroom.

When the bell rings and everyone scatters out of homeroom and to their first periods, She seeks out Lena. She runs into Winn instead.

“Have you seen Lena,” She asks her best friend.

He grabs Her arm and drags Her to a more secluded part of the bustling hallway. “Is what Vero is saying true?” He ignores Her question.

“Who?”

“Veronica. She’s saying you slept with Leslie.”

She can’t see Herself, but She knows Her face has drained of all color. She scans the hallway for Lena. She sees Sam, Andrea, and the rest of Lena’s stupid friends, but no Lena.

“It’s true.” 

It’s not a question. She spares Winn one last glance, not responding to his realization. If he didn’t need confirmation, neither did Lena.

___

She shows up to Lena’s party that night. Lena threw one every year to kick off the school year. Her mother never cared because, well, her mother was never there. Her father had long-since passed, her brother, God knows where, and her mother was just gone. Lillian only ever made herself present when she wanted to change something Lena was doing, or when it was convenient for her.

She skids Her Vans clad foot across the pavement, then kicks up on Her skateboard. Her breath leaves Her lungs as She steps up onto Lena’s front porch. The wood creaks under Her weight.

She pushes the door open and all eyes meet Her. The “party” was just a group of Lena’s friends, some beers, a speaker, and Lena. In the middle. One the couch. Staring right at Her.

“Lena,” She tries, Her voice quiet, burning with guilt.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Andrea, please.” Lena chides her friend, getting up and stalking towards Her. For a brief moment She thinks everything will be alright. Lena will lead Her to the garden. Lena will trust Her when She explains what happened; how it was just a summer thing.

“What _are_ you doing here?”

“I miss you.”

Lena swallows hard, her face stoic, but still the most beautiful thing She’s ever laid Her eyes on. She even manages a smile as She waits for Lena to take Her hand.

“Honestly,” Lena starts. “Go fuck yourself.”

The moment _was_ brief.

___

She lies awake in Her bed. Her hands rest under Her head. As She stares at the ceiling She can barely see in the darkness of the night, She wishes Alex hadn’t gone to a college in the city. She wishes she would’ve gone to the community college down the road. That way She could just turn Her head and ask her what to do. How to mend a broken seam. How to put out a fire you lit all on your own.

Her phone buzzes on Her bedside table. She shuts Her eyes tightly at the sudden brightness in the room. Her phone reads 1:13 AM. It’s a text from Leslie.

_Did Luthor forgive you yet??_

She throws her phone at the wall.

___

“Vero says you slept with Leslie Willis.” Lena shuts the door behind her so her friends can’t hear them this time.

“Since when are we calling her ‘Vero?’”

Lena rolls her eyes and turns towards her front door.

“Wait, wait, stop. I’m sorry.” She stops Lena from going back inside. “You never used to believe a word she said.”

Lena crosses her arms in front of her chest. “This time it was true.”

A beat passes before She grows bold and grabs Lena’s hand. She leads her to the garden Herself. 

“What are you-”

“The worst thing that I ever did was what I did to you.”

Lena doesn’t meet Her gaze, her eyes zeroed in at the hem of her teal shirt. There’s a string that’s come loose from the seam. It’s frayed. It's nearly invisible, but it captures Lena’s attention.

“Lena, it was just some summer thing. You’ve gotta trust me.”

__ __

_Lena was dancing with Jack. One of the slower songs of the night came on and Lena was dancing with Jack. She had excused Herself to get some fresh air. She was never very fond of crowds. They made Her feel claustrophobic._

_She came back into the gym to find Lena dancing along to one of the slower songs of the night with him. It was Lena’s favorite song by an Irish singer She hadn’t heard of until She met Lena._

_She doesn’t stay for the end of the song. She runs out the way She came in. Having ridden to the dance with Lena, She now had to walk home._

_She could feel the cracks in the broken cobblestones through the thin soles of Her Converse sneakers. Behind Her, She heard the grumble of an old car engine. The headlights from the car gradually lit the sidewalk up more as it creeped closer to Her._

_“What do you want?” She kicked at a stray pebble._

_“Kara, get in. Let’s drive.”_

___

_She lied awake weeks into Her summer fling with Leslie. In Leslie’s bed. Leslie was breathing heavily next to Her. Lena was in Australia for the summer at some fancy shmancy camp Lillian made her go to. She knew Lena was trying to distance herself in the weeks leading up to her departure so being gone for so long wouldn’t be as bad._

_It didn’t work._

_She still saw Lena’s green eyes every time She closed Her own. Still heard Lena’s enchanting laugh in the back of Her mind whenever the world around Her went quiet. It was torture. Cruel, bitter torture._

_Sweet, blissful torture._

_The bed creaked under their weight as Leslie flipped herself on top of Her again. When Leslie’s lips pressed against Hers, all She could imagine was Lena’s._

__ __

“Now you know everything. How it all went wrong.” She shuffles on Her feet, Her hands stuffed deep into the pockets of Her cardigan.

“And what about Leslie? Do you still feel anything for her?” Lena asks.

“I never felt anything for her.”  
  


Lena’s eyebrow cocks up and She melts under power behind it.

“So you just cheated on me for _nothing_?”

___

“That couldn’t have gone better.”

“Alex,” She grumbles. She plays with the coil cord of the landline with one hand, the other traces over a streak in the paint on the kitchen counter. The phone is wedged between Her ear and shoulder in the way She thought only moms could do up until She tried it out Herself. Two years ago.

“Sorry, my bad.”

“You gotta have something for me, Alex.” If Her voice sounded like it was bleeding desperation, that’s because it was.

“Okay… just tell her how you feel,” Alex says.

“I don’t know how I feel. All I know is that I miss her.” She sighs and switches the phone from Her left shoulder to Her right.

“Tell her that.”

“Tonight at the Halloween party?”

“Tonight at the party,” Alex confirms.

___

She skids Her skateboard to a stop in front of Lena’s house. She can hear the music from outside. It’s loud and makes the front porch rattle underneath Her feet.

She takes a second to compose Herself. Letting Her eyes close, She pictures for the last time Lena’s reaction to seeing Her face again. It’s been weeks. She’d given Lena weeks. Of space, of time, of peace. She knew it had been hard on Lena. For knowing what She had done, for seeing Her face. Sam and Andrea had given Her an earful one day. She knew it was going to hurt, but She had to see Lena again, even if it was for the last time.

She lets Herself in. Standing in the doorway, not daring to go in any further. It takes a moment, but Lena’s eyes finally find Hers. Blue meets green and Her world stops. Her heart ceases to pump as She sees Lena’s smile fade.

Sam grabs Lena’s arm and whispers something to her. Lena shakes her head and twists her arm free of Sam’s grasp. She stops breathing when Lena crosses the room to Her.

Before Lena even gets the chance to ask, She blurts, “The only thing I wanna do is make it up to you.”

Lena falters at Her words and a million little thoughts run through Her mind.

_Will she have me?_

_Will she want me?_

_Will she love me?_

_Will she tell me to go straight to Hell?_

Until finally, _finally_ , Lena takes one step closer and then her lips are on Kara’s. And Kara doesn’t have to dream this time, it’s actually Lena’s lips.

The sheer amount of adrenaline that courses through Kara at the feeling is enough to restart her heart. Her hands instinctively go to Lena’s waist once she’s revived.

Lena tastes like flowers and autumn and the clouds all mixed together. Her lips are soft and Kara’s melt right into place. Like the final piece of the puzzle has been fit into its spot at last. 

She can feel Lena’s hands at the nape of her neck when she pulls away. Kara immediately misses the contact. In front of her, though, all she sees is green eyes, freckles, and a smile.

Lena’s smile.

_Lena_.

And that’s all that matters.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hope you like it. i'm still new to being the one posting the fic so idk what i'm doing lol


End file.
